From Wizard to Warrior
by Ybarra87
Summary: Harry had listened to his father's and Dumbledore's plans to send his to the Dursleys. Tired of being neglected he comes up with a plan that in the process changes who he is starting his journey as a boy name Ryu. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belong to Harry Potter or the Street Fighter series.


**This was an idea I wanted to write. This is** **just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Harry Potter was a seven year old boy who had basically had enough. For his entire life so far his parents have favored his younger twin brother, Charles, more than him since he was the Boy Who Lived. His father basically gave all of his attention to Charles turning him into a spoiled brat while his mother had tried to give Harry some time only to be pulled away by his father or have his brother start whining for attention. Then one day she just stopped caring like something just caused her to forget about him completely. Truth be told the only ones he truly considers his family were the house elves. He would mostly spend time in the family library reading but made it a habit to listen to important conversations when ever Albus Dumbledore came to the house. For some reason he did not like or trust the man. There was something about him that caused Harry to always have his guard up. He would listen to these meeting in secret always hiding since no one ever really bother to pay attention to him. He never knew why he would listen to these meetings but this time he was glad he did.

He had heard Dumbledore and his father James talking about sending him to his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Harry had remember his mother, when she still cared about him, telling him about her sister who was jealous that she had magic while she didn't. Eventually their relationship had turned bitter and Petunia had made it clear she thought of all wizards as freaks. Lily had told Harry that she was trying to make amends with Petunia but Petunia was too stubborn to try. Harry knew that his mother had not made amends with her and knew immediately they were trying to get rid of him. He wondered what Lily would think of this when he got his answer from their discussion. Apparently James and Dumbledore didn't like the fact that Lily wasn't giving all of her attention to Charles and gave her a potion that would make her ignore Harry and favor Charles more. Harry couldn't believe what was wrong with his father let alone the whole wizarding world with their laws making everything unfair. 'If this was the price of having magic then I rather not have it.' Harry thought to himself when he suddenly got an idea that would put a stop to their plan to send him to the Dursleys.

He immediately went to the family library and summoned one of the house elves telling them his plan and for them to send him to Gringotts. Harry had read a lot of books in the library and he knew the goblins could probably help since their magic might be able to help with his plan. He had one shot at this and hoped it would work. Saying one last good bye to the elves they sent him to Gringotts.

When he got to Gringotts he had asked a goblin if they could remove his all of his magic. The goblin suspicious of what Harry was asking notified his king Ragnok and told him what Harry had asked. Ragnok had Harry brought to his office and asked him why he had asked such a question. Harry had told him his reasons for his question mentioning the neglect he lives with to Dumbledore and his father talking about sending Harry to his magic hating relatives along with the fact that they gave his mother a potion that would cause her to neglect him. Ragnok was furious hearing this, he had respected Lily because she would always treat the goblins with respect and honor. Seeing that she was given a potion to make neglect Harry made him very mad but what made him even madder was the fact that Dumbledore was behind it. He also couldn't believe what Dumbledore was planning with his father since he was even the one who made his parent's will with specific instructions that Harry and his brother were not to be placed with the Dursleys. However the thing that made him mad the most was Dumbledore. Ragnok never did like him since he always saw him as the manipulator he was. Ragnok was curious on why Harry would want to get rid of his magic only for Harry to give an explanation why.

"Because the wizarding world is unfair." Harry said. "There are all these prejudice laws against anything that isn't a pure blooded wizard not to mention all the death eaters roaming free because they claim they were under the imperious. Then there is the fact that my father and Dumbledore are planning of sticking me with my muggle relatives who hate magic. I always got a bad feeling when I'm around Dumbledore and felt like he wanted me out of the way this just confirms it. If this is the price of having magic then I don't want it."

"You seem quite smart for a seven year old." Ragnok said as he stared at Harry with amazement on how smart and bright this kid was. "But you know what your asking right?"

"I know and to be honest I've been very interested in the muggle world than this one." Harry replied. "I rather live there then here. Besides if I get rid of my magic my father would consider it a big insult seeing that a Potter got rid of their magic just to live in the muggle world. He would go above and beyond to cover it up."

Ragnok just smiled at Harry getting his point. "Imagine it the Prophet found out about it as well." He replied.

Harry smiled back. "Yes, it would be a real shame." He said in a sarcastic tone. "It would even be a bigger shame if there were documents of the procedure it there is one along with a letter explaining why I've done it. It would be extremely worse it someone decided to use it as blackmail material."

"Yes, it would." Ragnok replied. "It's a real shame that the wizarding world would lose a person as cunning as you."

Harry's eyes grew wide with surprise. "You mean?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter there is a ritual where you can rid yourself of all your magic. Basically it will involve you disowning yourself from your family." Ragnok replied.

"I lost my family the day Voldemort attacked my brother." Harry replied. "What do I need to do and how soon can I do it?"

"All we need to do is have you do an inheritance test and sign some papers stating you understand. After that we could do that." Ragnok answered.

"How long until they find out what I did?" Harry asked.

"During the ritual the magic will be returned to the head of the family all at once. They'll probably take you're father to the hospital so that would buy you a few hours maybe a day until they realize what happened." Ragnok replied.

"Good." Harry said. "I'll write a statement why I'm giving up my magic and give it to you along with some demands to make. Go ahead and make as many copies you can so you can use it against them if they step out of line."

Ragnok just gave a smirk. He knew instantly that Dumbledore decided to play puppet master with the wrong person and was going to enjoy every moment of seeing him squirm along with Harry's father. "Very well, let's start the inheritance test." He said as he led Harry to the room where the test was run. After the test was finished Ragnok came to Harry with an upset and angry look.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked curious on what had Ragnok so upset and angry.

"We have a problem." He said.

"What is it?"

Ragnok just looked at Harry and asked. "Harry do you know what a horcrux is?"

"No I don't but I get the feeling it's something bad." Harry replied.

"Indeed it is." Ragnok said as he began to explain what it was and that it was trapped in the lightning bolt scar he had on his head.

Harry pretty much had a good idea whose soul it was trapped in his scar and seeing how this proves he wasn't gone for good it was enough to make Harry realized Dumbledore knew Voldemort was not dead and was just sitting on this information planning something. He knew right then and there he wanted no part of his plans. "Can you get it out?" He asked.

"Yes, we can." Ragnok said. "We can get it out during the ritual."

"Do it." Harry responded. "I want every trace of that thing and that night out of me."

Ragnok just nodded. He could see Harry was done with the wizard world after finding out he had a piece of Voldemort's soul in his head. He had a pretty good idea Dumbledore knew about it and was just keeping this information to himself. Ragnok saw Dumbledore as a senile old man who just played with people's lives sacrificing them for what he calls the greater good when it's only for his own. All of this just made it easier for Ragnok to agree with Harry's plan without any argument not to mention Harry was going to give him leverage over the old goat. Ragnok then led Harry to the room where the ritual would be performed and had it ready for him. After the ritual was done Ragnok had been informed that there had been a problem and that they had no idea what it was but Ragnok took a look at Harry and instantly knew what it was. He could see that this kid would never have an easy life but luckily he knew what to do.

Harry had just woken up. He figured that the ritual was done and his magic was gone for good. He tried to get up only for Ragnok to come into the room telling him to stay in bed. "I take it that it's too soon for me to move." He said.

"No Mr. Potter there's something I need to tell you." Ragnok responded.

Harry could tell by the look on his face and the tone his voice had it wasn't good. "What is it?" He asked. "Then something go wrong with the ritual?"

"The ritual went fine." Ragnok said. "But we had a problem dealing with the horcrux."

"What happened?"

"There was a problem when we tried to remove the horcrux." Ragnok said. "While removing it along with your magic it tried to leech on to your magic as we were removing it. It was trying to do what it could to stay in your body but we managed to get it out."

"I take it though it did something to my body?"

"Yes, though we managed to remove your magic the horcrux made a change to your body."

"What did it do?"

Ragnok just sighed. "There's no easy way to say this but even though you can no longer use magic the horcrux had made it where your body can use ki." He said.

Harry just gave a stunned look. "Ki? How is that possible?! I've read about it in a book in the family library but from I read it only happens to muggles who are tuned with the planet and the elements. From what I read mostly warriors are qualified to use it."

"Mr. Potter what you don't know is that everyone can use ki if their bodies conditions meet the right conditions. The horcrux made your body where it's able to." Ragnok explained.

Harry just stared at the goblin. "Why do I get the feeling that this situation is bad?" He asked.

"Because this type of ki is one that is very dark and dangerous."

"What is it called?"

"The Satsui no Hado." Ragnok answered as he began to explain what the Satsui no Hado was and what it was capable of needless to say Harry was shock and didn't know what he should do now.

"So basically I'm stuck with it with no way to get rid of it." Harry said.

"Actually Mr. Potter while there may not be a way to get rid of it there is a way to help make sure that it won't consume you and get better control of your ki."

"What's that?"

"In Japan there is a master martial artist who practices a fighting style that stems from the Satsui no Hado. If you go to him he could teach you so it won't consume you easily."

Harry just thought for a moment and realized it would be for the best. "Very well but I need to change my appearance just in case someone comes looking for me." He said.

"Of course Mr. Potter." Ragnok replied.

"Wait a minute. I just thought of something."

"What's that?"

"I basically disowned myself from the Potter family so I'm not a Potter anymore."

"I guess you're not." Ragnok replied.

"I need to change my name."

"And what do you want to change it to?" Ragnok asked.

Harry thought to himself for a few seconds. He knew that he would be in Japan and didn't know how long it would be. He also knew that this would be a brand new start for him and he didn't need reminder of his past. Then a name came to his mind. "Ryu." He said. "I'll change my name to Ryu."

"May I ask why?"

"I don't know it just feels right."

After Harry had said that Ragnok escorted Harry to another room where his appearance would be changed. When it was done he looked like a young Japanese boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. Ragnok then gave him a letter to give to the master martial artist along with directions on where to find him and then sent him to Japan. That would be where Harry's journey as Ryu began.

When Ryu had got to Japan he followed the directions given to him and found the master martial artist Gouken. After giving the letter to Gouken and having him read it Gouken immediately accepted Ryu as his student. Now Gouken really didn't know much about Ryu's past and really didn't care about figuring he would talk about it if he wanted to. When he read the letter he was skeptical at first but he took a good look at Ryu and knew immediately it was true.

Meanwhile back in Magical Britain, Dumbledore and James had found out what Harry did after the magic Harry had rid himself of went flying back into James nearly killing him. When they had discovered that Harry had a ritual performed were he disowned himself from the Potter family. James had taken this as a huge insult and knew if anyone else in Magical Britain found out about this he would be a laughing stock. They immediately went down to Gringotts to find out what happened only to be escorted to Ragnok's office where he explained to them that he helped Harry and gave them the letter Harry had wrote explaining why he was throwing away his magic. Dumbledore and James were shocked to find out Harry was listening to them and found out they had given a potion to Lily but they were in for a bigger shock when Ragnok told them that Harry had made some demands from them and if they didn't follow them he would have the goblins leak the letter to the Prophet since copies where made. They were furious but knew Harry had place them in a corner and saw that the goblins were all to eager to leak the letter. As for the first demand it was for them to give Lily the antidote realizing her from the potion they had given her and if they didn't give it to her before the next day the letter would be leaked. They knew they had no choice but they hadn't considered making an antidote and it would take a while to do so. However Ragnok told them to summon her to Gringotts immediately and the goblins would give it to her. Having little choice they summoned Lily to Gringotts where she was given the antidote. After it was given to her and she became lucid she was told of what had happened. Needless to say she was furious that her husband and Dumbledore had done that to her but she was even more furious at the fact that they tried to send Harry to her sister's home. She was glad that Harry found out what they were up to and did something but was upset that her son walked away from their world because how corrupted it was. After that was done Ragnok told them that if they tried to potion her again they would know and release the letter. They also informed them that Harry had changed his appearance but if they or anyone tried looking for him the goblins would know and release the letter.

After that they left Gringotts. James and Dumbledore continued focusing on Charles turning him into a brat while Lily decided to divorce James. However she couldn't because she was pregnant with her third child. She knew if she divorced him that James would still get her child and that child would be put through a horrible childhood. She had to stay for the child but she had informed Ragnok of the circumstances and asked if James and Dumbledore had tried anything with this next child to leak the letter. Ragnok happily agreed. She would always wonder about her first son hoping he was fine. That he would become a man she could be proud of. She knew after the stunt he pulled that he would be okay.

As the years went by for Ryu he began to see Gouken as a father while Gouken saw Ryu as a son. When Ryu became twelve Gouken had taken on another student by the name of Ken Masters. Ken's father started to see his son as a spoiled brat who needed discipline otherwise he would never grow up and leech on the family fortune for the rest of his life. He knew the best way to make his son grow up was to send him to Gouken who happened to be a good friend. When Ryu met Ken for the first time he was reminded of his former life and immediately saw Ken as his old brother however Ryu had decided to keep his comments to himself and continue his training. It took Ken a while but he eventually became interested in fighting and began to respect Gouken. Eventually Ken became a good friend to Ryu as Ryu considered him a best friend and rival. When the two of them turned twenty Gouken decided their training was over and two of them could leave his dojo allowing them to find their own path.

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
